


It catches up with you

by darlingsparks



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Gen, M/M, Social Network AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsparks/pseuds/darlingsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Pure Juniors for the kfaexchange. As always, from me, to you. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	It catches up with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pure Juniors for the kfaexchange. As always, from me, to you. ♥

Zhou Mi paced behind Kyuhyun's back for most of the night, sipping through who knows how many bottles of cheap bitter beer and replacing empties by Kyuhyun's right hand. Occasionally he settled on the edge of Kyuhyun's tiny bed with his own laptop, peering idly through stock market pages and his micro-economics assignment, or got up to drop his chin down by Kyuhyun's shoulder and peer intently at both his screens.

White code crawled across the black screen of one, while frantic blogging occurred on the other and Kyuhyun's ambidextrous fingers moved faster than ever on the custom keyboard. Zhou Mi's no computer genius himself, everything he knows Kyuhyun taught him, but the code looks good. Really good.

But the blogging, probably not so much. Song Qian is a bitch is still emblazoned on the back of his eyelids, after all. If he’d arrived earlier he probably could have prevented that blog, and the comments involving farm animals. But in the end, he was nothing but complicit in this whole affair, not much of an excuse when he provided the algorithm in the first place.

“Did you finish it?” Mi asked as Kyuhyun's fingers halted, heavy with finality upon the enter button. Kyuhyun didn't answer, just reached for his beer bottle to drain it of its contents. The bottle empty he slammed it down on the standard issue desk and pronounced:

“It's done. We’re live.”

Mi turned to face the other boys that lived in Kyuhyun's dorm room, Ryeowook reaching for his laptop without comment, Sungmin and Henry, who woke up just at the right time, doing the same and with triumphant glee chorusing: “Got it.”

Kyuhyun cracked his knuckles and placed his fingers back onto the keyboard.

“Alright, time to pass it on.”

 

The stunt got him into trouble, naturally. The way Kyuhyun's (and his own) phone lit up with at least half a dozen messages in the first hour alone says it all, and each one from an angrier woman than the last, leading up to even angrier boyfriends, girlfriends, best-friends.

It got worse quickly, because Kyuhyun is unflappable in his determination to cause chaos and push every boundary. The very moment Sungmin verified that the network was down, he felt his stomach drop with a mild case of the terrors. Kyuhyun however, was disturbingly smug, right up until his hearing before the university board. 

Kyuhyun exited the building ranting with self-righteous fervour, his ridiculous sandals smacking between his heel and concrete with each ungainly stomp. Mi could only shake his head, squeezed his shoulder kindly and complained, not seriously, about Kyuhyun's uncanny ability to get women, as a universal whole, to hate them.

He offered his ear, listening to Kyuhyun’s disjointed, one-sided conversations that would have otherwise been a dozen posts on livejournal, and his deep pockets that night, to ply them both constantly with alcohol until it’s somewhere in the vicinity of six am on a Wednesday night, the university bar closing around them and Kyuhyun, "I have an idea!" has invited himself into Zhou Mi’s single bed. 

Zhou Mi woke up first, Kyuhyun’s head heavy on his shoulder and sufficiently cutting off the blood supply to his arm. The thin trail of drool just completed the ever charming picture. He blearily fumbled on his bedside table for his phone and sneered at the time, the eight messages and two missed calls the action introduced him to. He ignored those to find the camera app and replaced 'cheese' with a curt:

“Asshole.” and made a face as he took a photo for future blackmail. It was worth the hangover.

He was in the midst of taking a second when Kyuhyun stirred.  
“Hey, delete that.” Kyuhyun said, reaching halfhearted for Mi's phone.  
“Nope. The student body deserves to know what you’re really like.”

 

When Kyuhyun came to him the next day, his cool excitement so infectious that passing mentions of the Siwon's went unchallenged. "I have an idea and I need your help."

 

Zhou Mi remembered as he sat opposite Kyuhyun, without looking at him, with three feet of thick dark wood between them and lawyers either side. He still has the picture, hidden away in the depths on his phone, on his laptop maybe, with the print copy that was once meant for the student paper, now buried deep in his closet.

He looked up from the wood grain to find Kyuhyun staring at him. And because he felt a tired fondness, even if it was fleeting in the moment while their lawyers did the talking, Zhou Mi met his eyes, and smiled, sorry that it had gotten this far.


End file.
